Another One/Transcripción
Strasse St. #40, Hype City hrs Tras recuperarse de su breve decadencia mental, Deúzkær se encontraba acostado en el sofá leyendo aquella carta por vigésima vez mientras tenía la televisión encendida, en la cual se estaba transmitiendo un comercial de una serie de sólo dos capítulos. Deúzkær voltea a ver a la televisión un momento. No dijo nada, por una parte le daba lo mismo, pero por otro lado pensaba en lo patético que era. Se sentó y dejó la carta en la mesa, se quedó viendo a los billetes un rato, pensando en que tenía todo el poder del mundo en sus manos en forma de trozos de papel, a final de cuentas sólo son eso, sonrió y lanzó una risa burlona. “No puedo creer que todos se maten por estos papeles, es absurdo”. Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se levantaba del sofá, llevándose el dinero. Se dirigió a la cocina. Dejó el dinero un tarro de esos donde se sirve la cerveza, fue a buscar una botella de alcohol y un encendedor. Todo el contenido de la botella lo vació en el tarro, al que posteriormente le puso una tapa. Se puso un abrigo, guardó el tarro en uno de sus bolsillos, el encendedor lo guardó en el otro, junto a su teléfono. Se dirigió a una parada de autobús, mismo que pasaba por San Fernando. Deúzkær ignoró las advertencias que su madre le dio. También ignoraba los problemas en los que se metía y la pérdida de su tranquilidad después de que todo esto ocurra. Como sea, la suerte estaba echada, un autobús se detuvo frente a él para darle el acceso mientras este llamaba a alguien. Este se fue, rumbo a San Fernando, Deúzkær no volvería a pagarle a un mugroso taxista. Fernando, Hype City hrs Una vez en San Fernando, Deúzkær se dirigió a la guarida de Idiot Brothers; sin dejar pasar ese horrible lugar que eran los complejos de departamentos. Ahora iba totalmente solo, estaría dispuesto a ceder ante cualquier malparido que intentara asaltarlo, depende de qué tan hijo de puta parezca el agresor. Llegó a la calle donde se estaban los de Idiot Brothers, Deúzkær sonrió y apresuró su paso, al tener enfrente el gran edificio sintió cómo una gran energía se acumulaba en sus piernas. Estaba temblando por su nerviosismo, pero eso no lo detuvo. Sacó el encendedor y el tarro con el dinero bañado en alcohol. Tenía todo listo, pero se le fue de las manos un pequeño detalle. ¿Dónde quedó el trapo para que esa cosa encendiera? Tuvo que buscar en la calle, ni loco hubiera usado un trozo de su abrigo. Encontró una playera para bebés, estaba ensangrentada y, por ende, un poco dura; la remojó en el tarro y la dejó dentro del mismo, con una parte de la prenda afuera. Tomó el encendedor e hizo salir la pequeña flama sobre la playera. Su molotov ya estaba listo. Lo tomó de la oreja y preparó su lanzamiento. “Jódanse miserables parásitos” dijo en voz baja y lanzó el tarro para darse a la fuga lo más rápido que pudo. El tarro siguió su trayectoria parabólica hasta estrellarse en un auto, en el cual se encontraba un sujeto con su pareja en el asiento trasero. El gran objeto de cristal prendió en llamas aquel vehículo. Ambos jóvenes estaban gritando por ayuda, pero nadie los escuchaba por su música a todo volumen, en ese momento sonaba esa parte de la canción cuya letra decía “''Bright eyes, burning like fire. Bright eyes, how could they close and fail? How could the light that burned so brightly, suddenly burn so pale…''” ... telefónica ???: '''...te crees muy listo prendiendo la guarida de Idiot Brothers en llamas. ¿No es así? Te mandaron una carta, te mandaron dinero… ¡Y aún así no entiendes ni un carajo! Deúzkær, ¡por favor! Te lo digo con el corazón en la mano. ¡No vuelvas a entrometerte! '''Deúzkær: A ver, te lo dejaré muy en claro… Si, me creo más listo que todos ustedes, bola de retardados. Si ustedes lo fueran, ni siquiera me hubiera enterado de la mafia que hacen, pero… ¡hombre! Todos lo saben. Y en segundo lugar, tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer... ???: '''¿En serio crees que no soy nadie? '''Deúzkær: Exacto… *cuelga el teléfono*. Deúzkær se estuvo riendo por varios minutos, no podía tomar el momento con la seriedad que se debería. En cambio, se alejó del problema y siguió escribiendo su historia en el bloc que llevaba consigo, ya había escrito alrededor de 14 cuartillas y ahora iba por más… Seis cuartillas después —casi 40 minutos— alguien tocó a la puerta. Deúzkær no quería abrir por temor a que su inspiración se fuera por el caño. A final de cuentas terminó cediendo a abrir la puerta. Era el zorro que le entregó la carta, a un lado suyo estaba Winter. Los dos hermanos se abrazaron, Deúzkær también terminaría abrazando al zorro. Winter: En serio no sabes cómo te agradezco esto. ???: '''No hay de qué… Eso deberíamos hacer todos. '''Deúzkær: Tú ya habías venido, ¿no eres el de la carta? ???: '''Si. Ese mismo. Lamento esa visita inesperada. Mi nombre es Mordecai. *él y Deúzkær estrechan sus manos*. '''Deúzkær: Vaya… siempre me gustó ese nombre. Por cierto… ¿quieres pasar? Winter: Deúzkær… No, ¿sabes qué? Mejor esperemos… Porque Alison dijo que nos quedáramos, pero no sé… Mordecai: Mejor esperemos... Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Transcripciones